


Good

by Badassium1970



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Takes place after Satch route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai's punishment for Caddy goes a little too far, luckily Shane puts a stop to it and looks after Caddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

“I’M A BAD KAPPA!” Caddy yelled for maybe the twentieth time. Honestly, he had given up trying to keep count at this point. Every time Mai would insist that he was not shouting loud enough, as if she was unaware of the crowd surrounding them. Caddy was unsure as to whether he could scream any louder. 

Typically, he was quiet yet friendly, mostly due to discovering that being less noticeable meant that he was less likely to get in trouble as he wasn’t a suspect, or if he did get caught he would be let off as he was a good kid. 

Being in Hidden Black had somewhat tarnished that plan and he was seen as a troublemaker more often. He didn’t really mind, he had amazing friends, a semi-serious feud with Moosey, who was always fun to mess with. He got to play video games and would sometimes get prize money for doing so. Caddy also found a way to sneak his guns on campus, meaning he could express gratitude or immense hatred towards games. The only negative thing about being at Asagao was how much he missed England a lot of the time and his family, who were all there, especially his sister. His friends were always there for him when he was down though. Caddy just wished they could help now, though he doubted Mai would let them. 

By no means did Caddy believe that he didn’t deserve this. He’d pretty much almost ruined Hana and Mai’s school lives, and neglected to do anything for an entire month. Considering what he had done he should have been happy that this was all he was getting. 

Mai had made him dress in a Kappa costume she had ‘borrowed’ from the drama club, and now he had to scream about how terrible he was as students walked by. Some would stay and heckle him, with added encouragement for them to continue doing so from Mai, others would walk on as they laughed. 

The worst thing was when students made comments. A particularly mean girl with short black hair and pink eyes had ranted at him about how horrid he was, and how the Hidden Black Club just wanted to screw over and mess with the Normal Boots Club because they knew they weren’t talented enough to beat them, and that what they did was pathetic and didn’t even work, the Normal Boots Club still won. 

Mimi went on and on about how stupid the Hidden Block Club were and how great the Normal Boots Club were, never really saying anything with any substance and within a few minutes she was repeating herself and Caddy figured the only reason she was still talking was the giant crowd that had gathered, the girl was clearly obsessed with her status.  
After ten minutes passed Mai made the girl leave, the crowd had become bored of her anyway and had either left to get away from her or were focusing more on ridiculing Caddy themselves instead. 

Begrudgingly, Mimi left, glaring at Mai. Caddy wondered why the two seemed to hate each other so much, then again the pink eyed girl was a right bitch, though he could have sworn that they used to be friends. 

Well, Mai certainly picked better friends this year, and although she was absolutely humiliating him now, Caddy hoped they could be friends after this. He couldn’t help but think that Mai would fit in well with the Hidden Block Club. Ian wasn’t that big a fan of her either so that was a plus since it was getting increasingly more difficult to irritate him Well he always seemed mildly annoyed but Caddy wanted more than that. Fighting with each other was how they showed they cared, and it was no fun when there wasn’t a decent reaction. 

Caddy was glad Moosey wasn’t here now. He’d never let him live this down. None of his fellow club members would. 

The crowd of people jeering at Caddy had gained mass, much to Caddy’s dismay, and they were pissed. People were throwing balls of scrunched up paper at him, and some of them seemed to have heavy objects in them causing a lot of pain. 

“Why does this suit have to be skin tight?” Caddy mental cursed as he got pelted repeatedly. 

He could feel tears in his eyes and the voices around him seemed to be getting louder and louder. 

“ENOUGH!” A voice cried out in anger. Caddy couldn’t see who it was but the crowd was now staring at the source of the voice instead of him so Caddy was grateful.

“I think he’s been through enough. Leave.” 

The voice was calm and collected, although a hint of annoyance still came through. The crowd obeyed his demand. Caddy knew who that voice belonged to but he didn’t understand why Shane would help him. 

“Aw, come on Shane, he deserves this.” 

Shane scowled at Mai.

“You’ve done enough. Surely this could have been sorted out in a more private and civilised manner.” 

“What, like how you handled the whole Boots situation when you thought Hana and I stole them?” 

Hot shame ran down Shane’s neck. Caddy had never seen him blush before, but it was nice to see Shane act like a normal human for once, and not an overly analytical machine.

“I… I’m sorry about that. It was not one of my finest moments. I promise I’ll make it up to you… Oh and I’m sure Jared is also very sorry, maybe you should go talk to him?” 

Mai let out an audible gasp and a tiny squeal before stumbling out a goodbye and leaving to go find the man of her dreams. 

“Poor Luke,” Caddy thought to himself. Luke was always talking about Mai. Most people assumed he had a crush on Hana, thinking he was staring at her and not her bubbly, red haired friend. 

Caddy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Shane chuckling. 

“I doubt she’ll ever change, poor Jared.” 

Caddy was stunned Shane was talking to him. They hadn’t spoken in a while and he had doubted Shane would want anything to do with him after this whole situation. He did steal and break something that was important to Shane and the rest of the Hidden Black Club. 

Shane saw that Caddy looked sad and confused, it concerned him. 

“Are… Are you okay?” Shane knew it was a stupid question but his brain didn’t seem to be working. 

“I… I guess, but why are you helping me? I stole and broke those boots.”

“That doesn’t mean you deserve to be physically and verbally assaulted. You pulled a harmless prank that got a little out of hand. I mean I did a lot worse, the things I said to Mai and Hana were horrible.”

Caddy let out a small, weak laugh.

“You can wear the suit if you want.” 

Shane shook his head, laughing along with Caddy. Caddy hadn’t heard Shane laugh like that in a while. It was a nice and welcome change. 

“I’ll pass. Speaking of that horrendous costume, let’s go to the dorms so you can change.” 

When they reached the dorm they found that it was locked and Caddy didn’t have his key. He always forgot it.

“Fuck!” Caddy cursed under his breath. He didn’t want to be in the costume any longer.

Shane pitied the younger man, he couldn’t imagine how humiliating this situation was.

“Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes.”

Shane lead Caddy to his dorm room, unlocking the door. Caddy was secretly happy that Jirard wasn’t there. 

Shane picked out a blue button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that he hardly ever wore. He passed the clothes to Caddy, noticing that he was blushing, his face now a crimson colour. 

“I can wait outside while you change, if you want.” 

“No, it’s fine, we’re both adults. I just… um, I can’t reach the zipper on this stupid costume.” 

A hint of a blush appeared on Shane’s face. His hands were shaking as he unzipped the suit. He turned away after helping Caddy, respecting his privacy. Yeah, that was it, he was in no way trying to calm himself down.

“Thank you, for this. You didn’t have to do any of this.” 

“Just doing my part to help out the British Student Coalition,” Shane joked. 

“How is it there anyway? I haven’t been to a meeting in a while.” 

Caddy began to play with the bottom of his sleeves, they were a bit too long and covered his hands.

“I… I haven’t been recently, it’s kind of boring.” 

“Really(?) A secret society for foreign students is boring(?)" Shane’s voice was drenched in sarcasm. He raised an eyebrow at Caddy, obviously not fooled by his manufactured reason for not going. 

“Yeah, and I didn’t really want to be there anyway.” 

The room suddenly felt a lot hotter, at least Caddy thought it did. Lying wasn’t something he was that good at and it always made him feel uncomfortable. 

“You seemed to like it when I was there,” Shane smirked, and Caddy knew there was no point hiding his crush any longer. 

“Yeah well I like you.” 

Caddy was expecting to be ridiculed, Shane had never expressed any intense feelings towards him, be it in a good way or a bad way. In fact, he had never seen that interested in Caddy at all.

“Good,” Shane said, sounded as poised and clam as he always did. 

“Good?” Caddy questioned, unsure of what was going on. 

“Good.” 

Shane smiled, leaning in and giving Caddy a quick kiss. 

They spent the rest of the day lying in Shane’s bed, watching Dog Cop Two. Caddy wasn’t even aware that there was a sequel but it proved to be just as terrible as the first, not that either of them cared. They weren’t paying much attention anyway. Shane was kissing the little bruises appearing on Caddy’s skin due to having things thrown at him.  
Of course Caddy got a lot of shit from the other Hidden Block Members when he announced that he and Shane were dating, but it was all in good fun. Mai had stated that this was her plan all along and that she was a ‘love Guru’, no one argued with her, but no one agreed with her either, apart from Luke who was still head over heels for her. Caddy hoped things worked out for him because honestly this lovey dovey crap was amazing.


End file.
